PREGUNTEN A GROJBAND2
by Cassidy14
Summary: HOLA A TODOS LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE PREGUNTEN A GROJBAND (ya lo edite y tiene todo) ENTREN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS


**Hola a todos gracias por dejar su reviews, ahora si podemos iniciar con PREGUNTEN A GROJBAND**

**GROJBAND NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE CARTOON NETWORK, PERO SI LO FUERA, WUAJAJAJA….. EJEM….. COMENCEMOS!**

**En una sala de color durazno con sillones blancos se encuentra una chica de piel morena clara, con ojos marrones y cabello negro azulado, jeans azul marino, blusa naranja y converse negros, junto a GROJBAND y los NEWMANS.**

Cassidy: Bienvenidos, saluden chicos

Corey: Que onda?

Laney: Hola a todos

Kin y Kon: Que hay? (parodia de Austin y Dez)

Newmans: Hola chicos

Cassidy: Comencemos con un reto

**Fernanda**

**Laney te reto a que usar un vestido hasta que acabe el capitulo**

Laney: Que?!

Cassidy: Vamos Laney, solo será hasta que acabe el capitulo

Laney: no oh, me niego

Corey: Vamos Laney, por mi *ojos de cachorro abandonado*

Laney: Aww…. No! ¬.¬

Lenny: Vamos Lanes

Laney: Esta bien

Cassidy: *le da un vestido* los vestidores a la derecha

Laney: agh! *se va*

Cassidy: En lo que Laney vuelve, continuemos con una pregunta para Kin

**Maddy**

**Kin, di cual fue la ultima mentira que le dijiste a Corey?**

Kin: Pues…

Corey: Kin….

Kin: Pues… yo me comí tu pastel de chocolate, no Kon

Corey: Que?!

Kin: Perdon tenia mucha hambre

Corey: Como pudiste… *solloza* crei que eras mi amigo

Kin: Perdon! *llora* es que estaba riquísimo *o*

Cassidy: O.O

Carrie: Ya calmate Riffin

Lenny: Ni que fuera para tanto

Corey: Lo dices porque tu nunca has probado mi pastel de chocolate *llora*

Lenny: *le da una bofetada* ya reacciona hombre

Cassidy: okey… continuemos con una pregunta para Corey

**-Si pudieras cantar una canción de amor, para quien seria?**

Corey: O/O pues…. para Laney

Cassidy: Espera a que se lo cuente

Corey: Por favor no *se arrodilla* hare lo que sea

Cassidy: Bien, pero me debes un favor

Corey: gracias

Cassidy: en fin, siguiente pregunta

Laney: ya llegue

**Entra Laney con un vestido blanco con detalles verdes además de un broche de una mariposa negra.**

Corey: Te ves hermosa *o*

Laney: o/o gracias

Lenny: Te ves muy linda, suerte yo no nunca tendre retos

Cassidy: Nunca digas nunca

Lenny: O.O

Cassidy: ahora si, siguiente pregunta de Fernando

**Fernanda**

**Corey, como se siente caminar todo el tiempo disfrazado de oso?**

Corey: se siente bien, aunque, pica demasiado

**-Kin y Kon ustedes vieron el beso que Corey y Laney se dieron?**

Kin: Que si lo vimos?

Kon: Lo grabamos!

Laney: Que?! O/O

**-Corey y Laney que sintieron en ese beso que se dieron en año nuevo? Y LOS RETO A NO ESQUIVAR Y RESPONDER EN VOZ ALTA (wuajaja, lo pensé en todo)**

Cassidy: Jajaja, lo pensaste en todo, y bien, contesten!

Corey: Pues…

Laney: Fue muy lindo además de dulce y ME GUSTO! O/O

Lenny: Jajaja

Carrie: Vamos Riffin!

Kon: Ya dilo bro

Corey: No tengo porque hacer esto

Cassidy: Ahora lo haces, tu tuviste la idea de que mandaran reviews, asi que dilo, todos quieren saberlo

Corey: *suspira* fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, sentí muchas mariposas, además de que fue mi primer beso

Laney y Cassidy: Awww

Lenny: No era tan difícil

Corey: Me las pagaras después Cassidy

Cassidy: aja, bueno continuemos con un reto para Lenny

Lenny: si continuemos con…. espera quien?

Corey: en tu cara!

**Lafan**

**Reto para Lenny**

**Te reto a que actúes como si te gustara Laney**

Corey: oh si, ahora cumple…lo …. NO!

Carrie: Ni lo pienses *abraza a Lenny* mi Lenny no hara eso

Cassidy: Carrie es solo un reto… espera dijiste ``mi Lenny´´

Carrie: O/O

Cassidy: Carrie, suéltalo y déjalo que cumpla con el reto

Carrie: No!

Cassidy: Cuento hasta 3, y si no lo sueltas hare que ese reto dure todos los capítulos que tengamos

Carrie: No!

Cassidy: 1… 2…

Carrie: *lo suelta* esta bien *se cruza de brazos*

Cassidy: Aun asi por tardarte, actuara asi, por 3 capitulos

Carrie: no se vale *celosa*

Laney: Vamos Carrie, ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo

Lenny: te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves usando vestido

Laney: O/O

Corey y Carrie: ¬.¬ Cassidy!

Cassidy: jejeje *nerviosa* continuemos

**Dana **

**Laney y Corey los reto a jugar 7 minutos en el cielo, solo que esta vez serán 20 minutos en el cielo**

Cassidy: OH YEAH! *los arrastra a un armario y los encierra* corren 20 minutos

**Mientras tanto en el armario…**

Corey: Y ahora que?

Laney: No se

Corey: Te ves muy hermosa

Laney: Gracias O/O

Corey: Oye Lanes…

Laney: Si?

Corey: enserio te gusto el beso accidental de año nuevo?

Laney: si, fue muy tierno, además de dulce, jejeje

Corey: *le acomoda un mechon* Lanes…

Laney: *se le acerca* si Corey?

Corey: tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga

Laney: y tu eres el mio

Corey: Lanes… yo… te

Kon: Listo chicos 20 minutos

Corey y Laney: O/O

Kon: Interrumpo algo?

Laney: No, mmm, me voy con los demás *se va*

Corey: Kon, ya casi me le declaraba

Kon: Perdon, pero eres muy lento

Corey: agh! *se va*

Cassidy: Continuemos!

**aLiSoN**

**Para Corey  
Que sentiste al besar a Laney en año nuevo?**

**Porque no qusiste besarla otravez cuando te lo pidió Laney?**

Corey: Sentí muy calido y dulce, además de mariposas que me hacían sentir mucha felicidad, y contestando la otra pregunta, pues… no se

Cassidy: *facepalm*

**Porque nunca hablaste con ella luego de lo que paso con el beso accidental?**

**Porque nunca te has enamorado?**

Corey: Pues simple y sencillamente mala suerte

**Flash Back**

**En medio de un ensayo…**

Corey: Laney

Laney: Si Corey?

Corey: Puedo hablarte acerca de…

Kon: Chicos vamos rápido, Trina ya se fue

Corey: esta bien ¬.¬

**En una salida grupal…**

Corey: Ahora creo que ya puedo hablar contigo sobre…

I wanna save your  
Wanna save your heart, tonight  
He'll only break ya  
Leave you torn apart, oh

Laney: Perdon Corey, oh no… lo siento Corey me tengo que ir, bye

Corey: bye *suspira*

**En una bibloteca…**

Corey: Laney

Laney: Si?

Corey: Lo que trataba de decirte fue que…. Auch! *se soba la cabeza* porque hizo eso

Biblotecaria: Shh! Aquí no se puede hablar

Corey: esta bien -_-

**Fin flash back**

Corey: y asi… y no había encontrado a mi chica perfecta, hasta ahora *mira a Laney*

**aLiSoN**

**Para Laney**

**PORQUE NUNCA ACEPTAS TUS SENTIMIENTOS?**

Laney: es complicado, además no me gusta ser ese tipo de chicas que se emocionan por todo y son fresas, sin ofender

**-Porque crees que el no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos?**

Laney: Es muy distraído

Lenny: No como yo *pose de victoria* todo un chico romántico, asi es chicas estoy disponible

Laney: Oye, es mi pregunta

Lenny: Nos vemos después, Lanes *****le da un beso en la mejilla* o debería decir, nena *le guiña el ojo*

Corey: Te estoy vigilando, Lenny ¬.¬

Cassidy: Kim, que hora es?

Kim: son las 3 con…

Cassidy: HORA DE RETOS!

Konnie: Enserio?

Cassidy: Que?, no les gusta?

Konnie: Yo preferiría RETO O CASTIGO

Cassidy: y?

Konnie: O hacen el reto, o les imponemos un castigo

Cassidy: Me gusta como suena eso, se queda

Cassidy: ejem…. RETO O CASTIGO

**RETO PARA COREY**

**-dale un beso en el cachete a Cassidy**

Cassidy: O/O

Kim: Porque te sonrojas?

Cassidy: Nunca me han dado besos

Lenny: Ni en el cachete?

Cassidy: No *niega con la cabeza* no te pondrás celosa

Laney: celosa, yo?... no

Corey: *le da un beso en el cachete* genial, soy yo el primero

Laney: ¬.¬

Lenny: *le da un beso en el otro cachete* y yo el segundo

Cassidy: O/O jejeje *se desmaya*

Laney: Oh no, se desmayo

Carrie: Y ahora que haremos?

Konnie: Yo le continuo *toma las tarjetas*

**RETO PARA COREY**

**-di quien te gusta actualmente en voz alta**

Corey: Laney *susurra*

Konnie: Quien?

Corey: Laney!

Kim: Quien dices?

Corey: Laney!

Carrie: Vamos Riffin, nadie te escucha

Corey: Laney!

Laney: Quien dijiste, Corey?

Corey: LANEY PEEN!

Laney: O/O

Corey: O/O

Cassidy: Que paso? Me perdi algo

Corey: no, nada

Cassidy, Esta bien, donde están mis tarjetas?

Lenny: Aquí lindura *se las da y le guiña el ojo*

Cassidy: O/O

Carrie: Lenny!

Lenny: Que?

Carrie: *celosa* No debes estar coqueteando con Cassidy

Lenny: Y porque no?

Carrie: Porque tu reto es con Laney, no ella

Lenny: Y?

Carrie: *celosa y muy molesta* Que me estas tratando de decir?

Lenny: Nada *niega con la cabeza*

Carrie: Mas te vale

Cassidy: jejeje *se aleja un poco* bien antes de que Carrie me mate lenta y dolorosamente, continuemos

**RETO PARA COREY**

**-dale un beso a la persona que te gusta**

Corey: *le da un beso en la mejilla a Laney* listo

Cassidy: No oh *niega con la cabeza* comentaron beso

Corey: Pero no especificaron donde *sonríe victorioso*

Cassidy: Pues me debes un favor *sonríe maliciosa* asi que besala en los labios

Corey: bien

**Corey se acerca a Laney, pone una mano en su mejilla y la eleva dándole así un beso en los labios, uno inexperto pero muy dulce y con sentimiento, mas sin embargo se sorprende al ver que Laney poso sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de Corey y lo acerco mas a el, al igual que el poso su otra mano en su cintura.**

Cassidy: aww, que tierno

Kon: bueno chicos ya sepárense

**2 minutos después…**

Cassidy: Oigan tenemos que continuar con el fic

**5 minutos después…**

Carrie: Riffin! Laney! Ya sepárense debemos continuar

Konnie: Me sorprende su capacidad para aguantar la respiración

**10 minutos despues…**

Cassidy: Al fin… *los mira* woah, están muy rojos

Laney: *lo abraza* jejeje

Corey: sabes me comienzan a agradar estos retos

Cassidy: oh oh

**RETO PARA LENNY**

**-dale un beso en el cachete a Laney**

Lenny: *le besa la mejilla* eres muy linda, nena

Laney: O/O

Corey y Carrie: ¬.¬

**RETO PARA COREY Y CARRIE**

**-los reto a besarse en la boca en frente de los pelirrojos**

Corey y Carrie: Que? *se miran* fuchi!

Laney y Lenny: *celosos* mmm ¬.¬, cumplan el reto

Corey: Seguros?

Laney: Si, solo es un reto *dijo con un tic en el ojo* O.o

Carrie: agh!

Cassidy: Solo háganlo y después hacen lo que quieran

Corey y Carrie: esta bien

**En eso Corey y Carrie enfrente de Laney y Lenny se dieron un beso en la boca el cual duro muy rápido ya que Carrie empujo a Corey al suelo y empezó a toser además de lavarse la boca.**

Corey: Ni que fuera para tanto

Laney: Si solo fue un beso

Corey: Pero aun asi *se come miles de mentas y se lava la boca* agh! Listo

Laney: Exagerado

Cassidy: Par de Payasos *mira a Lenny* te pasa algo?

Lenny: No *tic en el ojo* O.o

Cassidy: Estas molesto?

Lenny: un poco

Cassidy: Quieres chocolate? *le ofrece una barra*

Lenny: Gracias *le da un beso en a mejilla* eres la mejor

Cassidy: Jejeje O/O, lo se

Carrie: Cassidy! *corre hacia ella*

Cassidy: Bien, Corey y Laney cierren el programa *corre* AAAAHHHH!

Corey: Jejeje, los vemos después gracias por sus preguntas

Laney: En fin…. Gracias a todos por venir *cierra la cochera*

**Gracias por los reviews, sigan mandando y su opinión acerca de mi fic, quiero saber si tengo madera de escritora, además si tengo buena calidad en las historias.**

**EN FIN….**

**PASENLA MUY BIEN, OH Y TAMBIEN VEAN LA PELICULA DE LAS TORUGAS NINJAS ESTA SUPER HELLO**

**GRACIAS **

no me gusta ser ese tipo de chicas que se emocionan por todo y son fresas, sin ofender clara, con ojos marrones y cabello negro


End file.
